pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DoA Master
I direct you to User:Dumbo. Im afraid he already has that title. Life 02:23, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :That is guild though...I am talking soloing with sin and heros mainly.--DoA Master 02:30, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, alright. Sounds good. Gl with your builds then, I'll probably end up trying some of them. Life 02:37, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Also, if you get me armbraces, I love you forever. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 02:42, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :wts armbrace 100k+25e. Doa is boring (imo) :P Andy 03:07, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::I get armbraces all the time, if i happen to get a stack (i almost have a stack right now) i would be happy to give you one. DoA Master 06:56, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::Sweet :o Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 07:03, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I need like 2 more Titan Gems and like 7 more Stygian Gems...Veil is a bitch dude...i cant figure out how to solo it yet. tried using heros and couldnt do shit. The fiends kick my ass in 2-3 seconds. DoA Master 07:12, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Give me one too. You never know when bribing two admins will come in handy. ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] 07:55, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::haha sure thing...but it might take some time for both of you because i am trying new things etc to figure out how to solo Mallyx and Veil...so it probably will not be another week atleast until i get them. DoA Master 15:13, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Don't worry, I just got banned for 13 days, plenty of time. :> Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 15:17, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Whatdja do? DoA Master 15:19, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Something about racism. It's funny, seeing that I'm black and I only use racial slurs typically aimed at blacks. :< Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 15:21, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I'd like an ambrace :) — LukeJohnson 15:27, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Haha i can see myself doing the same thing...I am middle eastern, not muslim though. And idk how many armbraces i will get. We Will see. DoA Master 15:31, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Poking fun at stereotypes is ftw. And don't worry too much about me lol. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 15:39, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Hell yea lol DoA Master 15:41, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::All of you go check out my build for Gloom and rate it plz...Build:Team - DoA 1 Man, 2 Hero Gloom Farm DoA Master 15:51, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::Hey DOA Master I want an armbrace too xD. Oh and what's your ingame name? Would like to talk about some doa stuff with you ^^ RoseRune 17:47, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::::ROFLMFAO Graz I just looked at who made the trapper build on PvX and saw it was you. LOLOLOLOL Dude when you get back from Isreal I powered my Sin through NF the other day so when you get back message me ingame and I'll invite you back to Lawl and we'll start a guild run. We have several people in the guild that can run the other roles but no one to run the tanks :(. But Lol I can't believe this is you :P RoseRune 19:51, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Haha I'm back...I'll be on GW later tonight. Im in Las Vegas right now cause my plane got canceled in Denver so I decided screw it I'll drive. I'll be back tonight. Ill see you then. --DoA Master 19:56, 20 August 2009 (UTC) DoA I've featured the build. I don't think it's necessary to create a new section for DoA builds howerver, since the name of the builds already signify the area in which they are designed to operate, and many builds are capable of operating in multiple areas anyway. If we decided to add the tag, it would be necessary to add categories for other PvE areas which would overcomplicate the category system. ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] 07:35, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Fine by me thanks much. --DoA Master 23:49, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Can you message me Ingame about your Veil farm please, Need some help getting i work work ( The 600 and smite) the Smiter runs out of energy for somereason and we cant see why its happening, thanks my IGN is Awoot I Can Heal Planes SC Please look at the build usage before you say that fire storm causes scatter. You have to have low health.--Vgfanatic2 21:25, 28 March 2009 (UTC) No longer an epic fail. Please revote. Toraen talk 02:32, 30 May 2009 (UTC) hey you i like you. you don't appear to show any signs of autism, a rare accomplishment for most people who spend their time in the PvE section. any thoughts on this? :> ··· Danny Does 16:48, 15 June 2009 (UTC) This User "This user is a Master Smite." "This user is a Master Perma." lolwut. Life 06:32, 6 July 2009 (UTC) : :P not hard to be master smite. I should change the perma thing to Sf/Commando thoug. --DoA Master 06:41, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Smite is actually really difficult. You have to manage not to fall asleep lol. Life 06:58, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::You also have to be able to not afk every 30 seconds like me. :> ···User_talk:Daññy 16:31, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Yea lol i was showin Danny how to 600 veil and me and Nuptu decided he should make a char called Danny The Afk. And there are some pretty knar reses in foundry for the smite so it really isnt all that easy. --DoA Master 19:19, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::You managed to die in the worst spot ever in the final room. :< ···User_talk:Daññy 20:11, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Were we on snakes? --DoA Master 20:20, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::We were clearing the way to the snakes when you got picked off in between every patrol path. I had to dodge 2 patrols to get to you. ;o ···User_talk:Daññy 20:34, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Oh lol i did one yesterday and died on the Fury :P. We wiped. --DoA Master 20:36, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::>: that's sad. about my RfA - if you'll notice, I generally only call certain people autists. I usually don't do it unless someone's being simply ignorant, in which case they probably deserve it. Also, 1 out of every.. I think it's 100 - kids has autism, meaning there's probably a fair amount of undocumented cases floating about this wiki at any given moment. oh, i also tend to rip apart scrubs who cbf'd making a coherent statement in favor of a poorly worded and often inflammatory one. I'm pretty sure I've yet to attack someone when it wasn't warranted. ;o ···User_talk:Daññy 20:42, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::As for DoASCs, what class(es) should I have available? I've been in HA and AFK on Nine Rings for the past week mostly, so I'm sorry if I've been unresponsive. =p I'd love to come on a run or two when I have time, though. :> ···User_talk:Daññy 20:42, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I am neutral Danny, ive just scrolled through pvx and seen alot of you ripping on people. You are probably one of the best build writers here, but thats just my opinion. I have nothing against you. Absolutely nothing. But I am against you ripping on people who make bad mistakes. Shit happens. And also, I dont think its possible to play GW if you have autism. And a friendly reminder won't hurt if they are being ignorant. On a higher note, You can come as whatever you like. I would be happy to train you in any of the spots. we have SoJ Tendril, FoC Tendril, E Surge, VoR, UA, Bonder, Sliver Perma, Recall Perma. And we do 5-8 runs a day :P. --DoA Master 20:47, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Ok on those 2 people you linked to i gotta agree rofl. But idk about much else. --DoA Master 20:51, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :well, i know the recall perma from the old cryway, and i could probably run UA or bonder no problem. if you mean Signet of Judgment, I could probably do that once I get my monk's LB rank up. As for autism - it's actually quite possible to play if you have it. In most cases, autism goes unnoticed. Some people are more reserved, some have problems with large groups. It's an extremely variable disease. In most cases, calling people "mentally underdeveloped" would probably be most appropriate, but "autist" is a lot shorter and gets the point across. I'm a bit of a perfectionist with a severe impairment in the /care department, so I come off quite brash sometimes, especially when people are being overly rude, obnoxious, or doing a simple task horribly wrong. ···User_talk:Daññy 21:01, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Which stands next to my reason for being neutral. Yes get your LB rank up to 7 or 8. --DoA Master 21:03, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::I'll just come UA or bond until I have enough points. ;o ···User_talk:Daññy 21:08, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Gems remind me to buy some from you. i'm soo close to a set. we should do a run tonight, perhaps. i'm assuming we've incorporated a snare by now? ···User_talk:Daññy 18:29, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :We've done 5 successful runs in 3 days that i've been in, idk about other runs, we do runs everyday so when we ask just respond :P. --DoA Master 18:33, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::you guys are usually in one when i log on. =/ ···User_talk:Daññy 19:28, 17 July 2009 (UTC) armbraces i have 2 of them. wts 100k+23e :> ···User_talk:Daññy 17:27, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Foundry Judging from your name, I figured you'd be a good person to ask so 2 questions (600/smite): how do you avoid smiter/ranger from getting aggro in the second room, and how do you deal with Black Beast of Aaaaargh (and the WoD like skill)? 00:57, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :The smiter/ranger stands in the very corner by the gate and the 600 stands where the main tank would stand on a full clear. At worst, your 600/Famine might get hit once before the AI realizes that they have an AL 5 standing 3 feet from them. With the Black Beast, the only real advice is to make sure you have a minipet out. ···User_talk:Daññy 16:45, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks Danny. I tried what you said, it sorta works, but more often than not heroes still take aggro. For Black Beast apparently you just need to PI him before he fingers you, so it's more a matter of timing than anything. He should go down before touch of aaaaargh becomes an issue. (I'm the same guy as above btw, don't have a fixed IP tho) 16:43, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::You normally don't use heros because they nerf your drops. Sorry for the late reply, I just got back from Israel. --DoA Master 02:34, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Im Back Sorry for any inconvience guys, I just got back from Israel so I should be active now. Thanks for understanding. --DoA Master 02:34, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :/ave - was wondering where the hell you got off to. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:18, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :let me know if you got my email - i sent it to the one you've got listed on your userpage. ···User_talk:Daññy 16:03, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks much i'll check it right now. --DoA Master 19:42, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I have a Veil Running Build I have a veil running build that I want you to see. It's a full run in NM, about 1 hour time. I did 3 tests, all successful, 2 were great, super fast. The other one was made of fail and completely embarrassed me in front of the people I was running. I got careless which lead to frustration, which lead to bad pulling, not watching patrols and such and such. Maw took almost 2 hours and I wanted to /cry. I think the people I was running didn't help either as one was a perma sliver who sometimes tried to tank after I said no and the other was a 55 BiP who monsters love to DEATH. I wanna know if the pro DoA farmer thinks it's wiki passable.It's rumored that a 600 monk can do it but me and my guildies are tied on it always fail or it does work. My IGN is Zodiac Ele. Zodiac meteor :If you just want to post it, feel free. If it actually works, it'll probably fly, since the only thing we have now is the 5-man DoA clear (and the pseudo-4-man Veil-run) that use 600/Smite/PBond/Ranger to do anything successfully. (Just to clarify, too, the 600 method works beautifully with a bit of luck. DoA Master, here, showed me how to and I've since completed a full run - albeit, it's not fast by any means.) ···User_talk:Daññy 19:12, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::You can make it an add on to your userpage just dont put a link to it and show me the link. I hope to see a good build out of ya. All the best. --DoA Master 19:50, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Added Viel run build! Finally done, and tried many variants to come up with the best build. Although my friend suggested a necro variant that I did not test. Mainly because I don't think well against the Stygian counter and more focused on hex and condition removal, I also got a suggestion for scourge sacrifice for hungers that I haven't tested. Zodiac meteor 00:45, September 4, 2009 (UTC)